Signal processing networks, such as adaptive arrays, make wide use of complex weighting devices. Indeed adaptive array antennas may employ several thousand complex weights for steering one or more antenna beams. In microwave communication and radar systems, component fabrication preferably takes the form of monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMICs) which offer low cost, miniaturization and high reliability, considerations that are particularly acute in dynamic applications, such as airborne environments. To date, however, such hardware designs have not yet realized a practical implementation for a complex weight that enjoys the same advantages as other microwave circuit components. Instead, such components have typically employed couplers (3 dB hybrids), high pass/low pass networks containing inductive elements in the phase split network, which add unwanted physical size and are bandlimited.